galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Remembering the Fallen
This is the first story in the The Blackout War story arc. It is the year 2167 AD, the United Drahoni Space Alliance, the Xzeron and small pockets of Human volunteers of Palteono have driven back the Mezourah from their controlled systems. They began to nurse their wounds, hide their scars underneath monuments allowing them to forget the horrors of the war, they had survived. The leaders of these races each created a monument to remember the fallen soldiers, those who gave their life protecting those who could not defend themselves against the relentless parasites that roamed free for several decades, consuming and destroying everything in their path. In 2168 AD the Drahoni government had put their memorial monument on the hill, Mhyrathier, near Xenzhoan's capital, Ulivoniasis. The monarch and his wife, Tiberychaam Wirsdakh and Felionary Yeghnem, stood there at the first year after the war. They mourned for the loss of so many brave men and women who valiantly fought for a desperate cause for it was the Humans who ultimately found the sollution to the ending of the war. The King gave a speech about how he he was saddened to see his people being slaughtered day after day without being able to do anything. All of his key scientists had failed to come with a solution, the Zephyr supersoldiers were unable to turn the tide of the war and the Xzeron's forces were not abundant enough to fight everywhere and keep the swarm contained. Many celebrities attented the memorial, some military, some known from the television or the Extranet and some who helped with the genetical code. Every individual attending played was involved in the war, either by funding the military or participating in the war. But one way or another, every citizen was involved in the war, people who lost friends, families, billions of people had died. Each citizen had it's own story, but they all came down to one case, they lost someone dear to them. A Zephyr-VI supersoldier named Natas Leviuded walked towards the King to honor one of his friend's dying wish. "Sir? Just as you I also dearly regret the losses we all made during the last war, everyone is doing their best to recover from the wounds and scars it inflicted to us. To honor my friend's dying wish I am here to pass his nameplate over to you. He asked me to give it to you when he was pierced by a Mezourah, several days before the creation of the vaccin. My men greatly grief his loss as he could've survived this war but didn't, he fought protecting several civilians and died doing so. He was an example of courage during desperate times inspired my men to continue the fight instead of running or robbing himself of life." Natas said, the King listened vert carefully while he regularely cleaned his eyes with a handkerchief to wipe of the tears. His eyes were red due to the weeping of the past few days. His arm strecthed forward shaking a bit as he felt sick the last few days, his apetite was gone as the days of the memorial neared and thus was weakened. Natas put the nameplate in Tiberychaam's hand and closed it for him saying: "May the loss of our fallen seed the future of the living." Tiberychaam's face slightly became less pale, his spirit brightened a bit, he nodded approvingly and patted on the shoulder of Natas. "And may the future be brighter than the past was." Tiberychaam replied, he looked to his wife as she was talking to one of the Generals who participated in the war. The General was talking about the orders he made, and the regrets he has making them, thousands he had sent into their death. The King apologised before walking to his wife, Natas was left alone, he looked from the hill to the capital Ulivoniasis. The city known for it's activity was silent, only an occasional honk was heard originating from an aggresive driver, but aside from that it was completaly silent. The entire kingdom was in a state of mourning, Natas knew it wouldn't change for the next couple of years, but with each passing years they would have nursed a bit of their wounds and would eventually forget about the fallen as if it happened in a distant past. But for now the wounds were still bleeding... Natas Leviuded "Natas, an example for his men, his bravey inspired others to pick up arms and fight for our cause. He's got no criminal record or whatsoever and not a signle strip of red tape covers his file, fought valiantly during the I-War and lost some good friends there, but we all did. If you want someone for the job I'd recommend sending him in, he's the closest thing we have to a god..." ---- Natas was taking some gear out of his locker in the barracks, he looked at the picture of his fiance, Szeria Iloyoor, the words rang through his head, everyone lost someone dear to them in this war. "Everyone," he muttered before closing his locker. All other soldier had left the room, he was all alone, he just stood there facing his locker trying to restrain himself from weeping. He did the best he could to hide his tears, to hide from his friends he secretly became a broken man. He banged his head against his locker making a dent the size of his forehead, a little stream of blood leaked from his head over his face. He walked towards a first-aid cabinet and took some desinfectant and bandages to treat his wound. He heard footsteps in the hallway, coming closer and closer, the heck turned and the door opened. 3 men came into the room, all dressed in a strange fashion, black suits with grey outlining. The suits themselves were some sort of combat armor. "Mr Leviuded I presume? Are you capable of coming with us?" One of them asked. He wore some sort of black glasses and a bonnet. "What company are you guys?" Natas wished to know, he had never seen this style of military clothing and was suspicious. "Does it matter? I asked you if you could come with us?" He received as a reply, Natas braced himself for combat as he knew these guys aren't going to be friendly much longer. "And if I refuse?" He asked. "Then we will use force, we are fully aware of your superstrength due to your PCA and the Zephyr augmentations, but know that it won't hinder us." The Drahoni with the bonnet said, he snapped his fingers and the 2 men accompanying him walked towards me. "I'm not in the mood of dancing, but if you guys insist!" Natas shouted before he pulled one of them towards him and swung him to the other who evaded him. The scond guy jumped at Natas who dropped himself and kicked his attacker away with his legs. He got up again and quickly looked around to search for 'the bonnet', a heavy blow to the head knocked Natas unconscious. After an unknown amount of time Natas woke up, he was tied to a wall and there was little light, he heard shouts from an airvent above him. Shouts of pain, anger and fear, where was he? A heavy iron door opened and 'the bonnet' walked in, with him were 4 men of which one was a Human. Natas recognised him but all too good. "It seems age doesn't keep you from government work, Enak Higgs." Natas said, Enak said nothing and stood there at the side of 'the bonnet'. It was he who came close to Natas who, despite still wearing his PCA, could not free himself from his chains. 'The bonnet' took off his headwear and showed his true face. "Sgt, by now it should be clear who I am. Ninth-Grade Special Operations Trooper First Lieutenant Kiligyo Renyaas. I have been given the order to 'convince' you to join up with my mission, in case you'd like to know, it came from the top, more I cannot say without risking my neck. Now, before I explain to you what my mission involves I would like to know, would you do anything to bring this to a good end?" Kiligyo explained, she looked Natas firmly in the eyes. "...Yes..." Natas eventually said after 13 silent seconds. Kiligyo opened the chains and Natas was freed, she turned to him and looked with a little bit of compassion. "Your reply, judging from your voice you still grief for the loss of a special someone. Condolated Sgt," she began, "and now for the mission. One year ago we drove back the Mezourah into dark space, oblivion and other places I didn't bother to remember. But by doing so we sealed our own doom, we led an enemy right to our doorstep, they're knocking at the door and are eager to come in. We need you to help, scrap that, to lead the ground forces should anything happen. The public doesn't know, most of the military doesn't know, but we are going to war." Natas imagined how most of the colonies looked like now, after that how they would look after another war, billions more would die, he would not allow that. "Then I vow that I will not lay down my weapon, that I will not rest before I have secured the peace for my kind and that I will continue fighting until the enemy surrenders!" Natas shouted, a small light flicked on near Enak's face as he lighted a cigaret, he made a ring with the smoke he inhaled. "Natas, during my times of 'volunteering for the government' I've seen some of the most horrible things you'd ever imagine. I was there at the beginning of the I-War, were it all began and fought until the end, I saw both begin and end and regret not a single decision I made in the fight. Everything I did was for the intrest of your people, for your safety, safeguarding your existance. And now that time is nearing again, I'm too old to fight well, but yet I still 'volunteer' for duty. Why you ask? Because if I don't billions of people will get hurt, and the thought of that would gnaw at my mind for the rest of my life, I would rather die than to run away from battle. We'll be seeing each other a lot the coming months." Enak said before shaking Natas's hand and leave the room. Kiligyo escorted Natas back to the surface, they passed several checkpoints filled with armed men and women who are ready to fight at any given time, tension was high in this place. Once at the surface Natas remembered the place, they were at the ruins of Chi'Szi on the planet Veluton, on a little hill. "So about this enemy..." Natas begun before being interrupted by Kiligyo. "Just know they won't stop for anything, it will be once decisive battle, if we fail we're doomed. But if we win then we'll just resume living our lives." Kiligyo explained while rubbing her hands together to heat them up. "I assume this won't be a battle of several hours like with the Mezourah?" Natas asked. "No, this could be a battle lasting for several minutes, but it as well could last an eternity. Our future is looking grim..." Kiligyo said as she descended from the hill. Kiligyo Renyaas "Kiligyo, a Ninth Grade Special Operations Trooper, has the rank of First Lieutenant. She's a stubborn one, she could be used to recruit the men and women we need for the coming fight. Her loyalty and perseverance will ensure she completes her task." ---- Kiligyo was laying in her bunk bed inside the CBL-Facility near the ruins of Chi'Szi on the planet Veluton, she was snoozing as she had done several days of continual work. Her nap however suddenly got interrupted by the booming of sirens, the alarm sounded through the facility, everybody was running and yelling. Kiligyo, being half-awake, wasn't aware of what was going on, when she heard her name being called through the speakers she woke up completaly and geared up to make a run for it to the command center. "Lieutenant, you finally arrived!" Her superior yelled as soon as she ran into the command center, she looked around and saw all personnel being busy as expected of them, but this time it was different, they seemed afraid. "Is something the matter sir?" She asked her superior, he looked at her trying to keep himself from exploding, a vein on his forehead was on the verge of bursting. He pushed some buttons and highly classified information appeared on the screen. Coordinates, times, dates, numbers, casualties, damage reports and threat level. The later drew everyone's attention, a level CBL, or Cold Blue Light, the highest level possible. The group officers inside the command center began to throw their questions at each other. Only one of them remained silent, Kiligyo, she was dumbstrucked after seeing the threat level. "Sir?" she began, everyone else became silent, "what exactly are we facing?" "You are facing a file given to us by the Xzeron, one of their ships was attacked and destroyed. With a single volley...Our alliance agreements force us to join their fight with this enemy. The question 'what are we facing' cannot be answered yet, seeing as we have no pictures of our enemy. There is no evidence of their existance, no other report, nothing! We're charging blind into a war that could be fatal to us! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first time the CBL threat level has been used, this is the first time the top is unsure about the outcome of this war." The commander explained, everyone was listening carefully as each word could provide them with some knowledge of what they're actually facing. "...Sir...? Orders please...?" Kiligyo slowly said, the others followed her example. The commander did not know what to do, the first time in their history that the CBL has been enacted, how should he react? "I want you...to gather our best. Yes, gather the best men and women we have! Rally the fleets! Do whatever you can to gather our forces, force the syndicates to join, bribe gangs, just do anything to strengthen our force!" He yelled, his officers moved out to group with their teams and move out. Kiligyo only needed two of her men, Helos and Qeugan, to do her job, she know who to get. Natas Leviuded, a hero of the I-War. Once she had ordered her escort to follow her she boarded her ship and made course to Xenzhoan where she knew her target would attend the memorial. The 'Wonder Babies' Enak Higgs returned from Veluton where he was informed of the urgent need of his 'free services', he was to recruit potential Human capable of fighting in the coming war, and he himself is to fight as well. He thougth of some kids he heard of before, what were their names again? Alexy, Alice, he remembered, Alexandra, Alicia and Violet, but they were still too young. Enak began to think deeply and was considering the opportunities. Depending on when the war starts he'll list them as 'possible candidates'. Somewhere during the mid-2172th year AD... Enak Higgs, weary of the last few months he'd been travelling around the 'Large Cloud' to do his best in gaining the help of the LMC-Alliance finally returned home, he remembered the 'Wonder Babies'. He checked how old they were, 12 years. "Old enough for the military," he mumbled as he picked up a phone and made some calls to arrange the needed. For the past 5 months he has been recruiting potential soldiers, mercenaries and assassins to fight in the coming war, and now he even recruited children. His phone rang, he picked it up and looked who was calling, Erghan, his son. "Yes? You're speaking with Enak Higgs," he said. "Father, I picked up a rumour," his son said through the phone. "What about?" Enak asked. "There's a war coming, I found some files that 'got stuck' in my filter when cleaning my hard-drive. They said that the Cold Blue Light threat level was given," Erghan explained. Enak sighed and said to his son he and Enak had some things to talk about, they arranged a meeting and laid the phone on the horn. I just recruited kids, but I can't ask my 44 year old son the same question I asked all the other soldiers and mercs, he thought to himself. He put on his coat and left the room into Palutena's night. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri